Everyone Knows
by fanficismysecretobsession
Summary: Random little drabble i felt like writing. basically Veronica and Logan post season finale, musings on their Ross and Rachel tendencies. enjoy.


They aren't done. They never were, and everybody knows it. Ask any Hearst student who the Rachel and Ross couple on campus are and the student will say it's them. Even if they've never met the pair in their lives.

Everyone's heard about them. They've all got friends who claim to have met them, or witnessed one of their blow up arguments. Frankly, it's impossible to attend Hearst and not seen an argument between or about one of them. Whether it's his girlfriend complaining that he still has her picture in his wallet, or her ex bitching about the fact that she never got over him.

They'll get back together; the signs are everywhere. The fact that she hasn't dated since the beginning of the semester, turning down every offer she gets – and there are a lot of offers. The fact that he hasn't slept with his girlfriend, even though she's ready and willing. The fact that if their song comes on at a party or in a club they'll find eachother and dance. Their willingness to put aside their feuds and history and have three minutes and twenty seven seconds of peace and good memories.

The way she does him favours without even mentioning price, and the fact that at the end of the job he'll pay her anyway – and more than her standard price. The way she'll hand back the money, or tear up the cheques, just like the first time she helped him out.

The fact that his optional class (a necessity for all Hearst Sophmores) is one of her criminal psycology lectures. The way she checks the board everytime the exam scores for his classes are posted.

The fact that it's the end of September, and soon it'll be October 3rd, and their friends know that they'll be down at the cemetery. Together. With several bunches of bright, exotic flowers and a large bottle of alcohol. Everyone knows that they won't break with tradition, not even for the date his girlfriend wants to have that night, or the paper she's got due in for the 4th.

The fact that when someone asked why she came back from Virginia, even though she could have had a life there, she simply says 'Logan.'

The fact that when people credit his girlfriend with his turn around in attitude and commitment he'll shake his head and say 'It was all Veronica.'

They're talking through their problems – no more running away or walking out. The Hearst guidance counsellors have stopped trying to make either of them come for any sessions because they know that their therapists are eachother.

They're trying to be friends. Nothing more, and nothing serious, but when she goes out with her best friends she'll invite him along, and when he gets asked to come to a party he'll bring her as well as his girlfriend and other best friend. People have realised that they're trying to get everyone used to the idea of seeing them together after nearly six months apart.

Only his girlfriend hasn't realised the inevitable. Her boyfriend did – that was the reason they broke up. But the girl he's with – blonde, blue eyed, perky, much like the girl he wants to be with – has no idea. She's jealous, sure, but she's sure that it's a phase that'll pass. The whole university, teachers included, think's she should open her eyes and wise up.

Everyone knows it'll happen. Maybe October, maybe November. They doubt the pair will still be apart in December, but no one can be sure with such an unpredictable couple. People are laying bets – a pool has been organised by his best friend, of course. He found out about it, but decided to keep quiet when he was promised a cut. People never really change – that's why they're so good together; they won't try to change eachother this time round.

They'll be better. They'll know where to go and where not to. They'll know how far is too far, and whether to push certain things. They'll have cleared the air by the time they get back together – got everything out into the open.

Everyone is waiting for the day when he walks her to lectures and she meets him after his with a cup of coffee. Everyone is waiting to hear them calling things out as they part company for other commitments: 'I love you, Veronica Mars.' 'I love you, too, Logan Echolls.'

Hearst knows it's going to happen. Logan and Veronica know it's going to happen. So for now, they're all content to wait.


End file.
